Betrothed
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: A transfer student comes to Hogwarts in the trio’s sixth year and claims to be Harry Potter’s betrothed since childhood: his future wife. Things start to get suspicious however when people start falling into comas. Will contain H/Hr.
1. Cassandra Frost

Betrothed  
  
E. C. R. Potter  
  
Summary: A transfer student comes to Hogwarts in the trio's sixth year and claims to be Harry Potter's betrothed since childhood: his future wife. Things start to get suspicious however when people start falling into comas. Will contain H/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: Cassandra Frost  
  
"I heard there's going to be a transfer student this year," said Ron Weasley. "I hope it's a girl." Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were just starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had just witnessed the sorting of new first years.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, are girls the only thing you have on your mind?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron with a large grin. Harry started snickering as Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the doors of the Great Hall to catch a glimpse of the transfer student.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and started speaking, "Students, I have an announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts has a new student from Durmstrang. She will be in sixth year. So will everyone please welcome Miss Cassandra Frost."  
  
Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with a young girl of around sixteen. She was quite tall at five foot eight, had straight waist length raven black hair, icy blue eyes, an extremely pale complexion, and a voluptuous figure. She caught the sight of virtually every boy in the school who gazed at her their jaws dropped. In fact, as far as Hermione could see, Harry was the only one who wasn't captured by Cassandra's looks.  
  
Cassandra walked up to the stool in front of the head table and McGonagall placed the tattered sorting hat on her head. After a few tense minutes, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as Cassandra took her place at the Ravenclaw table. The other three tables groaned.  
  
"Damn it! I wish she were a Gryffindor," declared Ron as he stuffed chicken into his mouth. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and started drinking her soup.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Cassandra left the Ravenclaw table and made her way to the Gryffindor table. The attention of all the Gryffindor boys snapped to her as Cassandra caught sight of the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "Harry Potter?" she asked.  
  
Harry groaned. He had long gotten used to his fame in the wizarding world but he still did not like it. "Yeah I'm Harry Potter. Just your average sixteen year old boy who just happens to have a scar..." Harry would've continued if Cassandra hadn't pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
After about a minute, Cassandra pulled away from Harry with a large smile on her face. Harry had a look of utter disbelief and shock on his face. Ron also seemed to shocked as well with his jaw dropped and Hermione looked shocked and absolutely furious. The entire male population of Hogwarts looked jealous of Harry while the female population looked at Cassandra with disbelief. Even the professors were speechless.  
  
Harry finally snapped out of his trance. "Why did you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
Cassandra simply smiled sweetly at him. "But Harry, isn't it OK for a girl to kiss her betrothed?"  
  
Harry suddenly started pale. "W-what d-do you m-mean b-by betrothed."  
  
"I am your betrothed Harry. I am your fiancé." The silence that filled the hall after this announcement was deafening.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Harry. "How could you be my fiancé?!"  
  
This was followed by a number of murmurs throughout the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy even shouted, "Did you hear that? Famous Potter even gets a wife without any effort." Ron was still staring at Cassandra speechless. Nobody noticed Hermione as everyone's attention was tuned to Harry and Cassandra.  
  
Wordlessly, Cassandra pulled a parchment from her robes. Harry grabbed it and saw that it was a magical contract. He read it out loud:  
  
We the parents of the below mentioned hereby declare that our offspring, Harry James Potter and Cassandra Lilith Frost shall be wed after they come of age at the age of eighteen.  
  
Robert Frost  
  
Marilyn Bishop Frost  
  
James Potter  
  
Lily Evans Potter  
  
February 1^st, 1981  
  
Harry simply stared at the parchment in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his parents had bonded him to life with someone he had never met. Murmurs once again spread throughout the Great Hall as people stood up and tried to make their way to Harry and Cassandra and decide for themselves whether the contract was real or not. Amidst all the chaos, no one had noticed that Hermione had run out of the Great Hall crying.  
  
Harry stared at Cassandra who was smiling sweetly. "You see Harry, we are meant for each other."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Harry was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office. Also present there along with Harry and the headmaster were Harry's godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who had returned that year as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore finally spoke, "I am very sorry, Harry."  
  
"Sorry?!" yelled Harry in disbelief. At this point he didn't care that he was speaking with the headmaster. "I just found out that my parents had set me up with someone for life without my consent!"  
  
"That's not entirely true, Harry," said Lupin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sirius sighed and said, "Lily and James had know idea that they had been tricked into doing this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Frosts are one of the most influential pure blood families in England," said Dumbledore. "They have had a long time friendship with the Potters and it was decided decades ago that their two families would join together as one at a certain time. That time happened to be the time when you and Cassandra were born."  
  
"But the thing was, James and Lily wanted nothing to do with it," said Sirius. "So the Frosts tricked them into signing the magical contract and kept that fact a secret from them. James and Lily died never knowing that you were betrothed to the Frosts' daughter."  
  
"Harry, you are aware of what happens if you break a magical contract right?" said Lupin. "You end up living a cursed life of misery and despair."  
  
Harry was still pacing back and forth. "Is there any way I can be released from this contract?"  
  
"There are two ways to be released from a magical contract," said Dumbledore. "The first way is if one of the betrothed dies prematurely. The other way is if one of those who originally signed the contract crosses off his or her name." He studied the contract for a minute. "Unfortunately, Robert Frost was killed by Death Eaters a few weeks after he signed this contract. However, I believe that Marilyn Frost currently resides in Romania."  
  
"I'll go search for her and try to get her to cross her name off the contract," said Sirius. He grinned. "After all, I'm sure she'd oblige after a little convincing from a `dangerous' fugitive."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good luck Sirius." Sirius tucked the contract into his robes as he shook hands with Dumbledore. He also embraced Lupin and ruffled Harry's hair before he changed into a black dog and left the office. "We'll sort this all out, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I sure hope so," said Harry as he plopped down on one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. "Otherwise I've just got two more years to enjoy single life."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was in her dorm room, crying into her pillow. There was a silent knock on the door and Ron's voice came quietly, "Hermione?"  
  
"Go away," squeaked Hermione. Ron ignored her and walked into the room. He sat down on Hermione's bed right next to her.  
  
"You want to tell me why you're crying?" he asked. There was much concern in his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Hermione. Tell Dr. Ronny about what's been eating you."  
  
Hermione slowly lifted her face from the pillow. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Harry's got a fiancé," she said. "He's getting married."  
  
Ron snorted. "I'll say. That git gets to have everything doesn't he; even a future wife. But is it really something to cry about?" Hermione simply remained quiet and let a few more tears fall. Something suddenly dawned on Ron. "Hermione? No bloody way!"  
  
"Yes," mumbled Hermione as a blush settled on her cheeks.  
  
"You're in love with Harry?"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely and burst into another round of sobs.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"First year. Since the troll."  
  
"Throughout our entire friendship?" Hermione nodded. Ron seemed to be absorbing this new information before he said, "You have to tell him."  
  
"He's under a magical contract, Ron. You know what that means. If I tell him, it won't just ruin our friendship. It'll ruin his life!" Hermione buried her face into her pillow once more and continued crying. Ron had nothing to say so he gently rubbed her back. After a while, Hermione calmed down a little. She looked up at Ron and offered him a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me Ron. I'll be alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione still had tears leaking out of her eyes but she nodded. Ron pulled her into a gentle hug before he left the room. A few minutes later, Hermione drifted off to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N How did you like this first chapter? Does it catch your attention? The genre of this story is horror and the horror will start from next chapter. So read and review this story. I hope it can live up to everyone's expectations although it's not going to be as long as my previous stories. Enjoy. 


	2. The First Victim

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: The First Victim  
  
For the next few weeks, things were pretty much as ordinary as things were at Hogwarts. The students went to class, had Quidditch practices, and had house points added or deducted. Harry would've enjoyed his school life even more so if Cassandra weren't hanging on him like an extra appendage for the majority of the day.  
  
Cassandra always elected to sit with Harry rather than the Ravenclaws during the meal times and often tried to spoon-feed him, a source of constant embarrassment for Harry. She also always forcibly laced her arm through Harry's while they were walking down hallways and there were times when she would suddenly kiss him full on the lips.  
  
Harry for his part wanted nothing to do with any of this. But when he tried to reason with Cassandra, she just said, "Harry, we are betrothed. Are these not what people ordinarily do with their beloved?"  
  
"Cassandra, I'm sorry to say this but I don't have any feelings for you."  
  
"But Harry. We are bonded. Surely you realize that we will be married in two years. We can grow to love each other during those two years."  
  
Harry couldn't say anything back since he was indeed bounded to her by magical law. His only hope was that Sirius would eventually find Cassandra's mother and get her to cross her signature off of the contract.  
  
The only time Harry had any space to himself was when he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. He couldn't thank God enough that the Sorting Hat had placed Cassandra in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor. He often spent hours ranting about just how much of a nuisance Cassandra was. Ron looked sympathetic. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be getting more and more miserable as the weeks passed but she did the best she could to comfort Harry. She often reminded him and herself that Sirius was in Romania looking for the means to release Harry from the contract.  
  
On the first Hogsmeade visit, Cassandra dragged Harry away from the castle. She said it was natural for them to go out on a date. Harry just wanted to be away from her clutches but she looked determined. Harry finally gave in deciding that one Hogsmeade visit wouldn't hurt.  
  
They went to the Three Broomsticks and got two tankards of butterbeer. People in the tavern all gawked at the beautiful girl who was clinging on to the famous Harry Potter and looking at him adoringly. Harry looked like he would rather face a troop of dementors rather be with Cassandra in the pub.  
  
"Why don't you two look cute together," said Madame Rosmerta with a grin. Harry simply scowled.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco Malfoy entered with his two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He walked up to Harry and Cassandra and smirked.  
  
"Oh, so famous Potter is here with his fiancé?" he sneered. "What's the matter Potter, aren't you enjoying have a babe clinging to your arm like that?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his long time rival.  
  
"So Potter isn't satisfied with just having every wizard in the world knows his name eh? His not satisfied with being a Quidditch star eh? No, he needs to have his `wife' cling to him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. So, how is `married' life, Potter?"  
  
Harry was about to retort when Cassandra suddenly pulled him up. "Come on Harry, he's not worth it." She dragged him out of the pub while Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter.  
  
Cassandra led Harry all the way back to the castle. As soon as they entered, Cassandra stormed away toward the Ravenclaw Common Room without saying goodbye to Harry. Harry didn't know what to make of that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Malfoy was sitting in his dorm room when a brown barn owl swooped in and deposited a letter on his lap. Malfoy opened the letter and read the following:  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 9:00.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Malfoy glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 8:48 PM. He silently crept out of his dorm room and made his way out of the Slytherin Common Room. Carefully, so as to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, Malfoy made his way to the Astronomy Tower. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Cassandra Frost there.  
  
"You?" he sneered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were Potter's girl."  
  
Cassandra made a sweet smile that could turn any boy's head. "Oh, but Draco, Harry is nothing. You are the one I really want."  
  
"This is a trick," hissed Malfoy. "Potter's in this. You're trying to humiliate me."  
  
"No I'm not Draco," said Cassandra very sweetly while walking up to Malfoy. "You are truly the one I want. I may be bonded with Potter but the idea of going behind his back turns me on." She whispered the last part into Malfoy's ear.  
  
Malfoy shivered. After all, Cassandra was probably the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and Draco was a hormonic teen. "Oh really?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Really," whispered Cassandra. She pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. Draco succumbed to the passion and kissed her right back. After a few moments however, something seemed to be wrong. Draco felt like he was getting weaker and weaker. In fact it felt as if his life force was being sucked out of his mouth! Eventually, Draco was too weak to stand and he collapsed to the floor, his vision blurring and his breath wheezing. He could barely register Cassandra standing over him with a malicious grin and a triumphant glint in her icy blue eyes.  
  
Draco managed to gasp out, "W...what have...y...you...done...t...to...me...?"  
  
Cassandra smirked. "You will never torment my Harry again." Draco tried to reach up to her but lost his strength. A second later, everything became black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, the quiet of the dawn was broken by a piercing scream when Professor Sinestra discovered Draco Malfoy's lifeless body in the Astronomy Tower. As it turned out, Malfoy was in a coma and no amount of spells could bring him out of it. He was left in the hospital wing in his own bed in a state that was not too different from petrification, except, not even Mandrakes worked to bring him out of his comatose state.  
  
By the next day, everybody in Hogwarts knew of what happened to Draco. Ron, for his part, looked overjoyed to have Malfoy out of the picture.  
  
"Finally," he declared with a triumphant grin, "we get to have some time to ourselves without Ferret boy breathing down our necks!"  
  
"Ron! I know Malfoy is a jerk and all but you shouldn't be overjoyed about a student being attacked."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. You're just as happy as Harry and I are to have Malfoy finally out of the picture. Right Harry?" Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to answer since Cassandra was dragging him down another hallway. Hermione looked crestfallen. Ron noticed.  
  
"Come on Hermione. You know that Harry doesn't want anything to do with Cassandra."  
  
"I know Ron, but it still hurts to see them together like that."  
  
Many rumors spread throughout Hogwarts over what had happened to Malfoy and students were stating to get a little nervous. Still, Dumbledore was with them and students had absolute confidence that so long as the headmaster was with them, they would be safe. As far as rumors went, nothing came close to the truth.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was absolutely furious about what had happened to his son and tried to blame it on Dumbledore. Luckily for Hogwarts, Lucius was currently being investigated for his ties to the Death Eaters and he really couldn't do anything drastic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a knock on the door to Dumbledore's office. "Come in," said the headmaster. Remus Lupin came in looking a little worried.  
  
"Albus, I checked Draco Malfoy's body. Your hunch was right. There were slight differences but all of the symptoms were exactly the same."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Succubae attack," he muttered.  
  
"Yes," said Lupin. "That means that if we don't bring him out of his coma soon, he will die in a few months."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We cannot alert the students that there might be a succubus loose in Hogwarts, at least not yet. We need more proof. Otherwise there would be a full scale panic." He straitened up. "Remus, I'm going to have to ask you to change your curriculum a little. Teach the students anything and everything we know about succubae and incubi. If worse comes to worse, the students may have to protect themselves."  
  
Lupin nodded. "I'll get onto it right away." He left the office. Dumbledore sighed once more. If there was indeed a succubus loose in Hogwarts, then more attacks would be expected.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Here's a quick note. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin only found out about the betrothal on the day Cassandra arrived at Hogwarts and concluded that James and Lily were tricked into signing it. Now, is this story starting to sound a little scary? I hope it at least tingles you a little because it is in the horror genre. R/R and tell me what you think. 


	3. Another Attack

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: Another Attack  
  
The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match came about a week after Draco's attack. Slytherin was absolutely crushed since they had no seeker. As soon as he had caught the snitch and had landed, Harry was bombarded by Cassandra who pulled him into a deep passionate kiss out in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch where she had ran on. Before, Harry could react, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had landed and were backslapping Harry or showering him with whistles and catcalls as well as most of Gryffindor house whom had streamed onto the pitch. Amidst the chaos, Harry managed to escape Cassandra's grasp and make his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Phoenix Feather," said Harry. The portrait swung open and Harry climbed into the Common Room. He was startled to find Hermione in one of the sofas facing the fireplace, crying.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Hermione looked up quite startled and made a double take when she saw Harry, still in his scarlet Quidditch robes.  
  
"N-nothing is wrong," she managed to stutter. The truth was that she was heartbroken when she saw Cassandra kiss Harry out on the Quidditch pitch and had run back to the Common Room. Harry came over and sat beside her.  
  
"You know you can tell me about anything that is bothering you," he said.  
  
"I-I can't tell you."  
  
"If you can't tell me I'll respect that," said Harry. "Just remember that I'll always be there for you." He drew Hermione into a gentle hug.  
  
Hermione glanced into his emerald green eyes, which shone with care, warmth, and concern. `He cares for me so much,' she thought. `He's always been so kind and is always concerned about other people. I love him so much. But he's bound to Cassandra. I'm just his best friend.' Even though Harry had constantly assured her and Ron that he felt nothing for Cassandra, Hermione couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Cassandra was probably the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. She on the other hand, though quite attractive wasn't exactly stunningly beautiful and only had an average figure. She was short at five foot three and had frizzy brown hair and simple cinnamon brown eyes. She often felt tiny next to Harry's five foot eleven and Ron's six foot two frame. Feeling insignificant, Hermione burst into another wave of sobs and buried her face into Harry's chest.  
  
Harry simply sat there comforting the crying girl in his arms. He constantly whispered soothing words to her and rubbed her back gently. He also kissed the hair on her head. Harry gazed down at Hermione. Sure she wasn't exactly a stunner, but Harry suddenly thought, `She's so beautiful.' Harry was floored when he realized what had just crossed his mind. `Wait a minute. Did I just think Hermione is beautiful? Well, she is, admit it Potter. But still, she's your best friend. You can't think about your best friend like that.' Harry shrugged and buried the thought away. After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down and she soon fell asleep in Harry's arms. The exhaustion of the Quidditch match catching up to him, Harry also fell asleep as he laid his cheek on Hermione's head. They remained in that position for about an hour and a half when the rest of Gryffindor house finally returned from celebrating their victory outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"OK, today we're going to be studying about succubae," said Lupin. He was instructing the sixth year Gryffindors the following day in their Defense against the Dark Arts class. "Now can someone tell me what a succubus is?"  
  
Like always, Hermione's hand was the first one that sprang up. "A succubus is a demonic creature with the appearance of a beautiful woman. They primarily prey on men and they suck out their victims' life force while their victims are sleeping. The male versions are called incubi and they prey on women."  
  
"Excellent Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor." Lupin addressed the rest of the class. "Succubae and incubi are amongst the most dangerous of dark creatures that exist. Part of that has to do with the fact that they usually attack sleeping victims. Eventually, a prolonged attack from a succubus turns fatal. Muggles often have no defense against them but a wizard can easily fight off a succubus if he knows what to do. Now there are two dark creatures that are distinctly related to succubae and incubi. Does anyone know what those two creatures are?"  
  
Hermione's hand sprang up. "Vampires and dementors," she said. Lupin nodded.  
  
"That's right, five points to Gryffindor. Succubae, vampires, and dementors are all dark creatures that live off of the life forces of others. A vampire lives off of blood, but succubae and dementors on the other hand live off of spirit. Therefore, they can both be warded off the same way, with the patronus charm. Harry, could you demonstrate one?"  
  
Harry nodded. He thought up of a happy thought, namely the day when he first arrived at Hogwarts, and bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!" All the students gasped as a silvery stag leaped out of Harry's wand. It walked back and forth through the isles before it bowed and disappeared. Lupin nodded.  
  
"The patronus charm is one of the advanced charms you will ever learn in your sixth year. Ordinarily, we learn them later on in the year when we study dementors, but since we're doing succubae right now, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn it a little early." Lupin instructed the students to pull out their wands. "Now the key to creating a patronus is a happy thought: the more happier the thought, the stronger the patronus. The patronus is essentially a guardian of positive energy so strong that dementors and succubae can't stand it. Now I want you all to think of the happiest thought you have and say `Expecto Patronum'. Harry you can sit out if you like since you can already use the charm."  
  
For the remainder of the class, the students all tried to produce patronuses. By the end of class, Hermione was the only who could even make an indistinct patronus. The next class they had was potions, so the Gryffindors all charged down to the dungeons where they had the class. They all tumbled into the room and quickly scrambled to their seats.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for causing such a racket," sneered Snape. The Gryffindors all scowled as Snape started instructing them on how to make a truth serum. Snape was in a foul mood as he deducted points from Hermione for getting the right answers and he gave Neville a detention when he melted his fourth cauldron.  
  
About forty minutes into the class, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" said Snape, not looking too pleased about being disturbed. The door opened and Cassandra Frost walked in. Harry groaned: Snape did not miss it. "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter," he sneered. He turned back to Cassandra and said, "What do you want?"  
  
Cassandra glared at Snape for a second before she said, "Professor McGonagall requests some boomslang skin for our transfiguration class." Snape nodded and started rummaging around his desk. As he pulled out the required specimens, his sinister eyes traveled to Harry.  
  
"Potter! Didn't I tell you to crush the beetle eyes? Not smash them! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slimy git," muttered Harry under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Snape heard what Harry said.  
  
"Detention Potter!" he shouted. "And five more points from Gryffindor!" He turned to Cassandra and passed her the boomslang skin. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach," he sneered. Cassandra glared at Snape with a look of utmost loathing. She turned around and stalked out of the dungeons.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Snape was in his dungeons waiting for Harry and Neville to show up for their detentions. He had thought up of a particularly cruel ordeal for his most hated student and he couldn't wait to spring it on Harry. There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Harry and Neville, Snape said, "Come in," and was startled when Cassandra walked into the room. "Frost? What do you want?" he sneered.  
  
Cassandra walked up to the greasy haired professor. "Professor Snape, I have a question about your potions homework."  
  
"Well, go on with it," sneered Snape not particularly interested in what Cassandra had to say. He was shocked however, when Cassandra pulled him into a deep kiss! Before Snape could retort angrily, he felt his body weakening. He collapsed to the ground and gasped. "W...what? H...how?"  
  
"That was for being so cruel to my Harry," hissed Cassandra looking positively livid. She kicked Snape in the gut who promptly blacked out. She then stalked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder what punishment Snape has got in store for us this time," said Harry as he and Neville walked down together to the dungeons. "He'll probably have us cleaning the dungeon floor with a tooth brush."  
  
Neville simply shuddered at the thought of Snape's punishment and remained quiet. They finally made it to Snape's classroom, opened the door and gasped.  
  
Snape was lying on the floor in the exact same coma that Malfoy was in. Neville looked like he was about to faint. "Go to Dumbledore! NOW!" yelled Harry. Neville didn't need to be told twice as he dashed toward Dumbeldore's office.  
  
Harry went up to Snapes's form and said, "Mobilicorpus." Snape's body rose into the air and Harry led the comatose Snape to the hospital wing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I wanted to clarify a few things. Firstly, I've never seen "Charmed" before in my life so I wouldn't know if a succubus came out in that show. Also, while Batman's nemesis Poison Ivy spreads poison into her enemies' bodies with a kiss, my character Cassandra, sucks the life force out of her victim's mouth so below the surface, they're different. Anyway, please R/R. Oh, I better warn you know that next chapter will have an ever so slight hint of F/F slash (the horror). 


	4. Terror of Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: Terror of Ravenclaw  
  
With the attack of Snape, what was previously just a tense atmosphere became full-scale panic. The fear and chaos that ran through the corridors of Hogwarts was a tension filled sight and no one felt safe, even with Dumbledore. The only time Hogwarts had ever been filled with this much fear was when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened in Harry's second year.  
  
Still, classes continued as usual with the exception of potions. It was now common knowledge that the source of these attacks was a succubus and students were working hard at Defense against the Dark Arts classes, as Dark Arts defense became a very real thing. Lupin had his work cut out for him. On the day before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch Match, he was teaching the Gryffindor sixth years.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what a carbon succubus is?" asked Lupin. Like always, Hermione's hand was the first one up.  
  
"About twenty years ago, You-know-who was working on a project in an attempt to give a wizard or witch the powers of succubae and incubi. The supposed products of these experiments were called carbon succubae."  
  
"That's right, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor." Lupin stood up and addressed the rest. "It was theorized that a carbon succubus wouldn't have the limitations of genuine succubae and incubi, namely their inability to affect the physical world. Also, while succubae and incubi can only attack members of their opposite sex, a carbon succubus can attack anyone she chooses, whether the victim be male or female. However, no one knows for sure whether the experiments were a success. Most likely they failed so you wouldn't have to worry about a carbon succubus running around."  
  
After class, Lupin asked Harry to stay behind and talk a little. "Harry, I just wanted to say that Sirius has reached Romania."  
  
Harry slapped his forehead. With all the chaos of running around he had completely forgotten about his problem of being betrothed to Cassandra. "So has he found Cassandra's mother yet?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, but his search seems promising. From the last I heard, he's figured out where Mrs. Frost actually lives."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well OK. Do you think you could keep me posted on Sirius's progress, professor?"  
  
"I'll do everything I can, Harry," said Lupin. "Good luck with the Quidditch Match tomorrow." Harry grinned and left the classroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
With all the fear that was running through Hogwarts those days, the Quidditch match was anticipated to be a much-needed relief. Like always, Harry was too nervous to eat before the match.  
  
"Come on Harry, you need to eat something," said Ron as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm not hungry," mumbled Harry. He stared at the potatoes on his plate.  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you when you fall off your broomstick because of starvation," said Ron as he stuffed a bread roll into his mouth.  
  
At around then, Cho Chang came by the Gryffindor Table. Harry had once had a crush on her, but she had ended up breaking Harry's heart around the beginning of the trio's fifth year. Of course, that was the past now, and Harry had his sights on someone more closer to him.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hey Cho."  
  
"I just wanted to say good luck on today's match. You know Cassandra's one of our chasers."  
  
"What?!" Harry stood up looking surprised and stared at his former crush. Cho was a little startled by Harry's outburst but decided to think nothing of it.  
  
"That's right, she's got a Firebolt. Well anyway, may the best team win." With that, Cho made her way back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry dropped his head on the table and groaned.  
  
"Now she's going to be flirting me with on our broomsticks," groaned Harry. He looked up. "Well, I've got to go. Wish me luck."  
  
"OK," said Ron as he gobbled up the potatoes on his plate. Harry glanced at Hermione right next to him. She had her eyes on her plate and was scraping her potatoes around. She looked plain miserable. Harry decided to take a risk. He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her on her forehead. This move startled Hermione and she blushed a little. Harry stood up and left the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Hermione slowly fingered her forehead where Harry had kissed her, still blushing. She started gathering her stuff and said, "I'm going to the library."  
  
"What? Aren't you going to see Harry play?" asked an incredulous Ron.  
  
Hermione stared at her red haired friend, a melancholy look in her eyes. "I don't think I could stand watching Harry and Cassandra Frost on the same pitch," she whispered. "Besides, I need to study."  
  
Ron snorted. "Since when have you needed to study? And like you don't spend enough time in the library." Hermione chose to ignore Ron as she dragged herself toward the library.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As it turned out, Cassandra was one of the best Quidditch Players Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
As Harry circled overhead, he caught sight of Cassandra intercepting the Quaffle in mid-pass. She zoomed to the Gryffindor goalposts and threw the Quaffle through the hoops. The score was now 140-20 Ravenclaw. Amongst those 140 points, 110 had been scored by Cassandra. The rest she had assisted.  
  
Cassandra flew up to Harry and blew him a kiss. Harry shook his head and concentrated on finding the snitch. It was hard to do with Cho Chang trailing behind him like a hawk. In the meantime, Cassandra scored another goal, making the score 150-20.  
  
Finally, Harry spotted the glint of gold near the Ravenclaw goal posts. He had plenty of confidence in his Firebolt to outrace Cho, so he zoomed away as fast as he could to the snitch. In a blast of speed, Harry snagged the golden snitch out of the air. Immediately, the Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers: Gryffindor won 170-150!  
  
Harry and Cho touched down on the pitch and shook hands. "Good game Harry," said Cho with a smile. Harry also grinned.  
  
At that moment, Cassandra touched down next to Harry. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh beloved. That was just marvelous!" she beamed. Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but right where he was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the match, both teams proceeded to their respective changing rooms. Everyone changed at their own pace and eventually, Cassandra and Cho were the last ones in the Ravenclaw changing room.  
  
"Cho, could I speak with you?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Sure," said Cho.  
  
"I heard that you once broke Harry's heart," said Cassandra in a neutral tone. Cho looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"W-well. He...he once asked me out about a year ago...and...well...I was reminded to much about Cedric whenever he was around and I needed some space to recover...so...I turned him down. H-he was down cast for a while...but I never meant to hurt him." Cho made a weak grin. "You're...you're not upset because I broke your fiancé's heart, are you?"  
  
Cassandra simply walked up to Cho, still wearing a neutral expression on her face. Suddenly, she pulled Cho into a kiss! Cho pulled away looking horrified.  
  
"Wha...What...Wha...?" she spluttered. Suddenly, Cho felt her knees give away and she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes became blurry and she felt her body weakening. She barely registered Cassandra standing over her with a malicious look in her icy blue eyes.  
  
"No one hurts my Harry," hissed Cassandra.  
  
Cho stared at her in disbelief. She managed to say, "I...it was...you," before she blacked out.  
  
No one discovered what had happened to Cho Chang until the following day when the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team went to the changing room for practice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N A note of clarification, Cassandra can switch between fatal kisses and regular ones. So that's why Harry isn't affected when Cassandra kisses him. Um, witchy craft, didn't you read my A/N from last chapter? Oh, and Lunarian, if you knew the true nature of Cassandra, you wouldn't say that. Read and review please. 


	5. Carbon Succubus

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5: Carbon Succubus  
  
For many people, the attack on Cho Chang was the last straw. Parents started pulling their children out of school to get them away from the succubus lurking in the halls of Hogwarts. Surprisingly, the Weasleys had also decided to pull Ron and Ginny out as well. They had offered to take Harry and Hermione with them but Hermione had refused to leave her studies and prefect duties behind. Harry, for his part, refused to leave Hermione behind alone.  
  
"Well I gotta go, mate," said Ron as he slung his bag on his back. "Can't keep Ginny waiting in the Great Hall for so long."  
  
"Good bye, Ron," said Hermione as she hugged him.  
  
Ron took this opportunity to whisper, "You have to tell him," into her ear. Hermione slowly nodded.  
  
"Take care," said Harry. Ron slapped Harry's palm once in a friendly gesture. He then left the Common Room.  
  
Harry looked around. Aside from himself and Hermione, the Common Room was completely deserted. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us," said Harry. He grinned at Hermione. Hermione also smiled weakly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Hermione were snuggled up on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. Hogwarts had never seemed so empty, devoid of so many of its students. The two were thinking about the succubus attacks that had caused the emptiness of the castle. Suddenly, Harry sprang to his feet.  
  
"Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before?" he exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione. Harry was now pacing back and forth looking very excited. "You remember what Lupin taught us in DADA about succubae? Now get this: the victims that were attacked were Malfoy, Snape, and Cho, right?" Hermione nodded. "Now, everybody thought they were attacked by a succubus because it was Malfoy who was attacked first right? Then Snape. But then, that wouldn't make sense because Cho was also attacked."  
  
Hermione realized what Harry was getting at. "Because a succubus doesn't attack women."  
  
"That's right! It can't be an incubus because then Malfoy and Snape wouldn't have been attacked. And there can't be more than one succubae and incubi because there have only been three victims."  
  
Hermione looked alarmed. "Harry, you're not suggesting a carbon succubus?" Harry nodded. "But we don't know if they really exist. There're no reports on whether You-know-who succeeded with his experiments to create one."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "That's why I'm going to go speak to the one person who knows whether a carbon succubus exists or not." He ran up to his dorm and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He ran back to the Common Room and faced Hermione. "What I'm about to do is probably quite dangerous. So please don't tell Dumbledore just yet."  
  
Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "Um, Harry. Before you go, there's something I need to tell you." She blushed red.  
  
"Oh," said Harry raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
"I...I...I...I love you," she rushed out. For the most agonizing moment, Harry was silent. Hermione looked down at her toes as she tried to fight back tears. `He's going to reject me,' she thought. `I've ruined my friendship with him.' The tears started to flow.  
  
Slowly, Harry placed both of his hands on either side of Hermione's head and gently lifted her face up. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were still closed as tears leaked out of them. Gently, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione felt her heart sore as she started kissing Harry back. Harry drew her in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while Hermione wrapped arms around Harry's neck. One of her hands started stroking Harry's messy black hair. Finally they parted. Harry was wearing a huge grin while Hermione made a watery smile.  
  
"Just in case that wasn't enough to let you know, I love you too," said Harry. "And I promise that after I clear up everything with Cassandra we'll make something of it." Hermione slowly nodded, still smiling. Harry pulled away. "I've got to go," he said.  
  
"Promise me that you'll be alright," said Hermione. Harry nodded as he pulled the invisibility cloak on himself. The portrait hole swung open, seemingly by itself, then shut again.  
  
Hermione flopped down on the sofa feeling happier than she had ever felt. Harry loved her. A part of her still couldn't believe it but her increased heartbeat and the warmth on her lips were proof enough. She sighed happily as all thoughts of the carbon succubus left her mind. She failed to notice the shadow creep behind her and say, "Stupefy!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly, while under the cover of his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way to the astronomy tower. A part of him was telling him what he was doing was far to dangerous, but he reasoned with himself that he was going to speak with someone who had no way of reaching him. Harry was going to go speak to the last person he, or anyone in his or her right mind would want to speak to.  
  
Harry slowly crept into the astronomy tower and pulled out what looked like a compass. In truth, it was a magical communicator, the magical equivalent of a telephone. Harry had gone to the top of the astronomy tower since the magical reception was stronger there.  
  
Harry started to chant. The communicator started glow and within a few seconds, an image of a face sprang out of the communicator in glowing light. The face was completely white like a skull and had glaring red eyes similar to a snake's. Harry had contacted Lord Voldemort!  
  
Voldemort stared at his arch nemesis with mild surprise. "Why Harry, you would usually be the last person I'd expect to contact me this way."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. It was only an image of Voldemort before him, and yet he still felt a slight twinge in his scar. He was also incredibly apprehensive of seeing the Dark Lord's face again. "I'm a little surprised myself," hissed Harry. He straightened up and took on a business tone. "Tell me everything you know about carbon succubae."  
  
Voldemort laughed his high-pitched laugh. "And what made you think I would give this information to you freely?"  
  
"How about this," said Harry. "Suppose one of your carbon succubae is in Hogwarts now. Also suppose that this creature eventually kills me, henceforth robbing you the chance of killing the one who defeated you so many years ago. What do you think of that?"  
  
Voldemort actually looked thoughtful for a minute. He finally seemed to have come to a decision and started speak. "If you really want to know, I worked on creating carbon succubae for years. Yet, in the end I only successfully managed to create one. Lets see now, it was just a few months before I killed your parents." Voldemort grinned. Harry gritted his teeth, anger starting to boil up inside of him.  
  
"How do I find this creature?" said Harry.  
  
"You should treat my creations with more respect," said Voldemort. "The name of the carbon succubus is Cassandra Frost."  
  
"What?!" This was news Harry did not expect. His betrothed fiancé was a creation of Voldemort!  
  
"Hmmm. Judging by your reaction, I suppose you know her." Voldemort grinned once more. "Years ago, when she was only a year old, my Death Eaters kidnapped her from her home. Killed her father in the process but that doesn't matter. I finally completed the transformation on her and sent her back to her home, a new weapon for my use." Voldemort laughed briefly but he suddenly grimaced as if recalling a horrible event. "Unfortunately, before I could use her, I had that run in with you!"  
  
Harry glared at the Dark Lord. "Yeah, we all know what happened then," he hissed.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "I hope that this information has been most useful for you. Oh, in case you forget, I'm still going to be the one who kills you. So don't die fighting Frost!" With a flash, the image of Voldemort disappeared. Harry gasped a breath of relief.  
  
`That's the last time I ever do that,' he thought. `Well, nothing left to do but tell Dumbledore that Cassandra's the carbon succubus. I sure hope he doesn't ask me how I got a hold of this info.' Harry wanted to make sure that Cassandra was still in the castle. He pulled out the Marauder's Map from his cloak and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." In an instant, the map flicked to life. As he glanced down at the map, Harry gasped at what he saw.  
  
The name `Hermione Granger' was right next to `Cassandra Frost' in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!  
  
"No!" said Harry. He quickly pulled out a pen and parchment and scribbled something down. He then whipped out his wand and shouted, "Accio Hedwig!" In an instant, his snowy white owl zoomed right next to him. Hedwig seemed very angry to have been summoned so rudely.  
  
"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Dumbledore, now!" said Harry. Hedwig simply ruffled her feathers and looked away. "Dammit Hedwig! Hermione's in trouble!" That caught the owl's attention. She thrust out her leg and Harry tied the parchment to it. As Hedwig flew away, Harry started running as fast as he could, hoping that he would make it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I just wanted to say that everything that has happened in this story was precisely how I planned it: I fully intended to make Cassandra a carbon succubus from the start. Lone Wolf, you are probably the cleverest reviewer I've had so far. Keep your thoughts in mind and everything will be explained in the last few chapters. So R/R. 


	6. In the Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6: In the Chamber of Secrets  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin were in the headmaster's office when the fireplace burst into flames. With a swish, Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace in a heap. "Damn Floo Powder!" he muttered.  
  
"Well Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Did you find Marilyn Frost?"  
  
Sirius immediately sobered up and looked very grave. "Yes, I found her," he said, "in the hospital."  
  
"What?" asked Lupin.  
  
"She was in a coma," said Sirius. "The doctors think it was an incubus attack." Dumbledore and Lupin shared alarmed glances while Sirius continued, "But get this. It seems as if Mrs. Frost was about to dissolve the contract before she was attacked. It appears that Cassandra wasn't too happy about what her mother was planning on doing. Seems like she had her heart set since childhood on marrying the most famous wizard in the world."  
  
Lupin glanced toward Dumbledore and said, "Marilyn Frost was attacked by an incubus when she decided to dissolve the betrothal. And we have succubae attacks here. Do you think it's a coincidence Albus?"  
  
"I admit that there are too many similarities to ignore," said Dumbledore looking grave. Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Um, did I miss something while I was gone? What's this I here about succubae attacks?" At that moment, Hedwig flew through the window and deposited a piece of parchment on Dumbledore's lap. The headmaster read it and immediately looked alarmed.  
  
"Albus, what is it?" asked Remus. Dumbledore passed the parchment to Lupin. He read it while Sirius read it over his shoulder. "Oh my God!" they both muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself tied up and dangling from a piece of rope. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. She was also gagged.  
  
Getting more and more frightened by the second, Hermione glanced around her surroundings. She was at the end of a long, dark chamber that was held up by thick pillars that had snakes carved into them. She was also aware of a large statue behind her. She even saw the skeleton of the basilisk that had petrified her in her second year in a far corner. She immediately recognized where she was from the description Harry had given her: the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Wakey wakey, mudblood," hissed a voice from Hermione's right. Hermione looked over to see Cassandra Frost walking toward her with a smirk on her face. "Oh you already are awake." She suddenly slapped Hermione as hard as she could. Hermione whimpered in pain and fought back tears.  
  
"Did you like that mudblood?" she hissed. "That's only the beginning. At the end, I'll give you a kiss that will be nothing like my beloved's kiss. There are many advantages of being a carbon succubus."  
  
Hermione tried to yell, "You monster!" through her gag. Cassandra laughed and slapped her again. Hermione defiantly glared at the smirking Cassandra.  
  
"Perhaps you're wondering why I'm not disposing you right away," said Cassandra. "The others simply hurt my beloved. You however have done worse." She started beating Hermione. Not being able to defend herself, Hermione started whimpering in pain. Tears were now flowing freely. "Do you want to know why?" asked Cassandra.  
  
Hermione simply remained quiet. `Oh God, please. Help me! Harry, where are you? Please help me!' she thought.  
  
"You forced him to love you, didn't you? Used some spell on him! Typical of a mudblood," sneered Cassandra.  
  
Hermione tried to shout, "That's not true!" through her gag. She shook her head as hard as she could.  
  
"You deny it?" hissed Cassandra. "Of all the nerve!" She angrily backhanded Hermione in the face.  
  
`Harry,' thought Hermione as the pain ran through her body.  
  
"Look at me," said Cassandra. When Hermione kept her eyes on the floor, Cassandra shouted, "Look at me!" Slowly, Hermione raised her eyes to Cassandra's face. Cassandra took so much pleasure in seeing the terror and despair in Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes. "Look at me, I'm a stunner," said Cassandra spreading her arms wide. "My body can only be described as goddess. Yours is nothing. My hair is so perfect. Yours looks like a sage bush. I am tall and sophisticated. You're a skinny little runt. I have many talents and assets while you are nothing more than a bookworm. And most especially, I am a pureblood while you're a worthless mudblood."  
  
By the time Cassandra had finished, Hermione was outright sobbing. All of these comments hurt her personally since they were all insecurities she often had to deal with herself. The comments hurt her harder than all the physical pain Cassandra had dished out but what Cassandra said last of all hurt her the most.  
  
"How can Harry ever love a worthless mudblood like you?"  
  
That was the greatest insecurity Hermione had always felt. And with all the reasons Cassandra had hit her with, the emotional turmoil she felt was sheer torture.  
  
"You tried to steal my beloved, mudblood. That is the worse possible crime," hissed Cassandra. "That's why I'm doing more than just kiss you. You merit a worse fate, mudblood." She started stroking Hermione's hair. "Am I correct?" she asked. When Hermione kept her eyes on the floor, Cassandra tugged her hair. "AM I CORRECT?!" she yelled. Hermione whimpered in pain.  
  
Cassandra decided to continue. "Since your crime is the worse, your treatment shall be the worse." She started pacing back and forth in front of Hermione. "Before I kiss you I'm going to hurt you in ways you can't possibly imagine. Then, once I do kiss you I'm just going to leave you here in this chamber." She spread her arms out toward the chamber. "That's why I brought you down here. Once I kiss you, no one will ever find you down here. You'll be lost from the world." She started laughing hysterically. Hermione lowered her head and let more tears fall to the ground.  
  
Cassandra walked up to Hermione, a malevolent glint in her blue eyes. "Let's move another step upward now," she whispered. She slowly pulled a wand out of her robes and pointed it Hermione. Hermione stared at the wand in fear as Cassandra whispered, "Crucio."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. At this point, he didn't care if he ran into any professor who could hinder his path. If anybody had, he probably would've placed a full body bind on him or her.  
  
All this time, only one thought constantly crossed Harry's mind, `Get to Hermione'. He had finally realized whom he truly loved after so many years. And he wasn't about to lose the girl he loved to the girl who called him her beloved.  
  
As Harry ran down the halls, he finally fulfilled many a students' ambition as he kicked Mrs. Norris out of the way. He didn't have time to gloat about it, however. In fact, he didn't realize he had kicked the bony cat.  
  
Finally, Harry made it to the out of order girl's bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle the ghost.  
  
"Oh it's you," said Myrtle as she glanced at Harry. "When was the last time you came to visit me?"  
  
Harry ignored her and dashed to one of the sinks. The only thought on his mind was `Hermione's down there. Need to get to her.'  
  
"Oh fine, ignore me!" wailed Myrtle. "Nobody cares about Myrtle because she's dead! Everybody ignored me when I was alive except Olive Hornby who insulted my glasses! And everybody still ignores me when I'm dead." Myrtle started wailing and crying, causing the bathroom to start flooding.  
  
Harry continued to ignore Myrtle when he finally found what he was looking for: a drawing of a snake on one of the sinks. Harry hissed "Open up," in parseltongue. Instantly, the sink sunk into the ground to reveal the large pipe that was the entrance to the Chamber of Seconds. Without a second thought, Harry dived into the pipe.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin burst into the bathroom just as the entrance was closing. "Damn! We weren't fast enough!" shouted Sirius. He started cursing.  
  
"We cannot do anything now," said Dumbledore. "All we can do is wait and trust Harry's courage."  
  
"Albus, is Harry strong enough to take on a carbon succubus?" asked Lupin. Both he and Sirius looked worried.  
  
Dumbledore simply stared at the sinks. "I hope so," he said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N OK, lets just say that Cassandra found out the password of Gryffindor tower from some hormonic Gryffindor teen. It doesn't really matter in the long run how she entered the Common Room. Oh, and I made up the entire notion of carbon succubae: I own them. So R/R please. Anyway, next chapter is the last one. Hope you guys all enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading this story. 


	7. End of the Horror

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 7: End of the Horror  
  
Hermione screamed against her gag as the Cruciatus curse ripped through her body! It was pain like she had never felt before, like a thousand knives were stabbing her and her insides were being torn out. For what seemed like an eternity, the curse tore through Hermione. Finally, Cassandra lifted the curse. Hermione slumped in her bonds, barely able to look up. She was now sobbing like she had never before and was whimpering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"People always try to separate me from my betrothed," said Cassandra. She started pacing again. "Even my mother tried to end the contract, saying some nonsense like made a mistake or something. So I kissed her. No one gets in the way of Harry and myself."  
  
Cassandra stalked up to Hermione took her chin in a death grip. She forced Hermione's face up and glared into her crushed face. To anyone else, the crushed vulnerability on Hermione's face would have been a heart breaking sight. At this point, that only thought that crossed Hermione's mind was, 'Harry...Harry...Harry...'  
  
Cassandra removed the gag. "I think you are about ready to be kissed," she said.  
  
"No...please...please...no please...no..." begged Hermione. Cassandra grinned at the devastation she had caused her.  
  
"Goodbye mudblood. Just remember that Harry is mine," said Cassandra as she leaned forward.  
  
"Harry..." whimpered Hermione as Cassandra's lips brushed hers.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag charged at Cassandra, its antlers lowered in an attack position. With her succubae nature, Cassandra was unable to resist the powerful positive nature of the patronus. She screeched and scurried away from Hermione.  
  
Harry Potter approached them, his wand drawn and his green eyes burning with rage. Hermione looked up at him and whispered, "Harry." A ghost of a smile graced her face and her tears of despair were replaced with tears of relief.  
  
Cassandra walked up to Harry, a sweet smile on her lips. "Why Harry. I'm so glad you could make it. I was just about to finish off the mudblood who enchanted you."  
  
Harry looked about ready to kill Cassandra. "Get out of the way, succubus!" he said. He was beyond anger and a dangerous calm had come over him.  
  
Cassandra looked confused. "But beloved, do you not want to see the bane of our troubles finished?"  
  
Harry glared at Cassandra. Slowly, he lifted his wand up and trained its tip on her. Cassandra's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You wouldn't dare," she said. Harry slowly started to gather energy on his wand. A faint light crackled with energy on the tip. "I'm your betrothed!" shouted Cassandra.  
  
With a huge thunderclap, a lightning bolt burst out of Harry's wand! Cassandra was blasted into the air and landed some fifteen feet away from Harry. Harry walked up to her looking like the specter of death incarnated.  
  
Cassandra slowly stood back up. "The mudblood still has you under a spell. I'll end that right here!" she screamed. Cassandra charged at Hermione and tried to pull her into a kiss. Hermione didn't even have enough strength to scream.  
  
With a roar of rage, reminiscent of a lion trying to protect his cubs, Harry charged at Cassandra and tackled her to the ground. As Cassandra struggled to get out of Harry's grip, the tip of Harry's wand accidentally found its way into Cassandra's mouth. Almost by instinct, Harry thought of the kiss he and Hermione had shared earlier and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Whereas a patronus on the outside drove dementors and succubae away, swallowing a patronus turned out to be fatal to succubae. Cassandra screamed in pain and her body exploded into dust!  
  
Realizing that Cassandra was dead, Harry hurried over to Hermione and untied her bonds. With her remaining strength, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and started sobbing into his shoulder constantly repeating, "Harry...Harry...Harry..."  
  
Harry felt his heart break at how fragile and vulnerable Hermione looked. He gently hugged her and started to soothe her saying, "Its alright. I'm here now. I won't let you go." A few tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as well. Harry gently scooped Hermione up and proceeded to carry her out of the chamber,  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, waiting for any sign of something happening in the chamber below the school. Suddenly, Sirius let out a yelp. That magical contract of betrothal in Sirius's pocket had suddenly burst in flames! Sirius looked alarmed. "Dumbledore, does this mean?"  
  
"Either Harry or Cassandra Frost has died," said Dumbledore with a nod. "The contract is dissolved."  
  
The three adults continued waiting. After about fifteen minutes, the entrance to the chamber suddenly opened. Harry Potter lifted himself out of the pipe with magic, carrying a fragile looking Hermione in his arms. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin immediately looked relieved. Lupin left and fetched Madame Pomfrey. Sirius turned into a dog just as the matron entered. She went to examine Hermione.  
  
"I was wondering what had happened when my patients started to wake up from their comas. Professor Snape looked like he was ready to hex the next person he saw," she said. She examined Hermione who refused to remove her arms from around Harry. "She's suffered severe trauma," said Madame Pomfrey. "But she'll recover. You probably shouldn't leave her side tonight Mr. Potter. She should be excused from classes for about a week though."  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Harry. Madame Pomphrey smiled and nodded.  
  
"We'll take care of everything down here," said Dumbledore. "The students will be returning to the school tomorrow evening. The two of you should go to bed."  
  
Harry nodded and proceeded to carry Hermione to Gryffindor tower. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," said Harry, a few tears building in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "Why?"  
  
"If I didn't love you, than none of this would've happened to you."  
  
Hermione suddenly looked alarmed. "No Harry! Please don't push me away! I can't stand being distant from you! I need you!" she begged.  
  
Harry smiled gently. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of pushing you away. As crazy as it sounds, I need you as well. And I promise that I will never leave your side. Because I love you."  
  
"Promise?" whispered Hermione, more tears building in her eyes. When Harry nodded, Hermione allowed the tears to flow and she buried her face into Harry's shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Harry made it to Gryffindor tower and carried Hermione up to the sixth year girls' dorm room. He was very thankful that Lavender and Parvati wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening as he laid Hermione on her bed and took off her shoes.  
  
"Harry, please don't leave me tonight," begged Hermione. Her eyes still showed some fear in them.  
  
Harry smiled gently. "Don't worry love, I'll stay as long as you need me." He pulled off his shoes, placed his glasses on the bedside table and lied down next to Hermione. Hermione snuggled right next to him as Harry pulled the covers over them.  
  
"I was so scared," whispered Hermione as a few more tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to be scared any more," said Harry as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"You're welcome, love." Harry gently pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. He then proceeded to soothe her lovingly as Hermione drifted off to sleep, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
'A lot has happened,' thought Harry. 'But things will go back to the way they were before Cassandra came.' Harry thought about what the other students would think when they came back tomorrow evening. He knew in his heart that Hermione would eventually recover from her trauma and that he would help her with her recovery. He also knew that he and Hermione loved each other very much and that they would stick to each other forever. However, Harry decided that for that night, he was just going to be content about being with Hermione for the night, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
THE END  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N I forgot to mention this in the story but Voldemort gave Cassandra his parselmouth abilities when he created her. Well, that's the end of the story. I hope all of you like it. At this point in my writing, I can only stop writing Harry Potter fanfics if I quit breathing. So in about a week, I will post the first chapter of my latest fic, "Return of the Lion". And chapter 19 of "War against Magiterran will be up later. So stay tuned.  
  
About, Cassandra's sorting, I really didn't want to put her in Slytherin because that would've made things a bit too obvious. Besides, she's not really that ambitious. Since she doesn't have that much ambition, I decided that intellect would be her thing so I placed her in Ravenclaw.  
  
The inspiration for this fic was a Japanese comic by Takahashi Rumiko (the creator of Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, and Inuyasha). Namely the comic is about a boy and a girl who are betrothed since childhood, but the boy never took it seriously and has a steady girlfriend in high school. One day the betrothed girl comes and moves in with the boy's family, but she's all eerie and seems to have these mysterious powers. When the girl finds out about the boy's girlfriend, she starts terrorizing her with her powers. Well, that's my inspiration (forgot what the title of the manga was).  
  
A special thank you to all of my readers and reviewers.  
E. C. R. Potter 


End file.
